


Sleep

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: While having a sleepover with Amethyst, Peridot gushes over Amethyst.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So once again, I originally wrote this for Amedot Week, and this is one of the two prompts I rewrote bc I actually somewhat liked the original version. Anyways, here it is. It's really short, but also super gay soo yeah.

She slowly opened up her eyes, and then sat up. Next to her was Amethyst, who was still asleep. Peridot had spent the night in Amethyst's room because Amethyst really wanted to introduce sleeping to her. And Peridot did know what sleeping was, because she had seen others sleep, but she never had been able to experience it herself. Amethyst was super excited to show it to her. She was also very excited to have Peridot spend the night with her because she meant alot to her. According to Google, the definiton of sleep apparently is "a condition of body and mind such as that which typically recurs for several hours every night, in which the nervous system is inactive, the eyes are closed, the postural muscles are relaxed, and the conciousness practically suspended." But she liked it. She liked sleeping. She wouldn't do it on a regular day-to-day basis, but she could see why Amethyst liked it so much, and she liked that she got to do it with Amethyst.

She then looked down at the sleeping gem. She looked so peaceful, so calm, undisturbed, untroubled, and soothed, as she breathed softly. For some reason, Peridot found it adorable and cute. She admired Amethyst. She always thought that Amethyst was pretty, with her pretty blue-violet eyes, her long messy but fluffy and soft lavender hair, her purple skin, her nose, her body, and her plump lips. There was just something about the way that she looked, that Peridot found incredibly pretty. And Amethyst was even more adorable while she slept. Peridot couldn't help but uncover Amethyst's other eye, by gently moving her bangs, and just smiling at her, while blushing. Amethyst made her so happy, and being here with her right now made her incredibly happy. She knew that Amethyst probably wouldn't be awake for a couple of more hours, so she just laid down again, lying her head on Amethyst's stomach, and cuddling her, with her eyes shut, and smiling.


End file.
